


it's easy, yeah? you and me.

by nhstoran (roadpath)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadpath/pseuds/nhstoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry helps niall dye his hair purple and then sucks him off in the shower. that's it. that's the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's easy, yeah? you and me.

**Author's Note:**

> i was bleaching my hair earlier and then this happened.

“you sure about this?” harry asked as he ran his fingers over the sleek box of hair dye.  
  
“hell fucking yeah,” niall says not a second later. he’s bouncing on his toes as he wraps an arm around harry’s waist and shallowly sucks on his neck. if it weren’t for the fact that they were currently standing in the middle of a grocery store at ten p.m. harry might have started kissing him right there and then, but no.  
  
“right, well get offa’ me ya lil’ minx,” harry laughs as niall gives his shoulder one last bite before prying himself away from him.  
  
“you sure you wanna dye it purple? i think pink would look better. it’d match your cheeks.”  
  
“nah, i’m set on purple. it’s gonna look sick. the lady that dyes my hair’s gonna hate me but fuck it.”  
  
“but fuck it,” harry repeats as he tries to suppress his giggles.  
  
“aw knock it off. acting like you’re twelve instead of sixteen.” niall says with a tiny smirk on his face as they walk up to the self checkout register.  
  
“and maybe you should start acting like you’re eighteen, too.”  
  
“nonsense m’dear harold.” harry just rolls his eyes, but nonetheless kisses niall’s cheek as they pay for the hair dye.  
  
they hold hands as they walk home from the store, seeing as niall’s mom’s house is just around the corner from the supermarket. it’s bitterly cold outside as the wind hits them like a wall, so harry has tuck himself even closer to niall as they walk, their hips slotting together like two puzzle pieces.  
  
“you gonna help me dye it?” niall asks as he squeezes harry’s hand a little bit tighter.  
  
“if not me then who? you’d probably end up getting half of it on the floor.” niall doesn’t say anything, just blushes red because it’s true and he never likes letting harry know when he’s right.  
  
they walk the rest of the way to niall’s in silence, stopping every couple of feet to kiss softly and giggly. after the fourth or fifth time harry sternly says no because at this rate they’ll end up fucking on the street and niall wants to know what’s so wrong about that.  
  
niall tugs harry around the back of his house towards the back door because his mom doesn’t know they’ve left and quite frankly he doesn’t think his mom would find the fact that they left at 10 o’clock at night to buy purple hair dye quite reasonable.  
  
they get inside without a hitch and manage to climb upstairs towards the bathroom with barely any giggles though harry whines that it’s not even his fault because niall kept trying to pinch his bum.  
  
harry’s sitting on the toilet seat reading and re-reading the instructions on the box about a million times because he wants to get this right. niall walks in a few moments later in nothing but a pair of boxers.  
  
“you sure you wanna do this shirtless? what if it gets on your shoulders? it’ll look like you got massive love bites or something.”  
  
“as a great band once said, let it be young harold.”  
  
“i’m not even that much younger than you,” harry pouts and niall just gives him a wink because harry looks so pretty when he pouts.  
  
dying hair isn’t as hard as harry thought it would be. he just thinks of it as putting on hair gel or something. he’s got niall sat down on the toilet seat as squirts purple dye onto niall’s hair. harry makes sure to massage niall’s scalp as he does so because niall keeps moaning and harry can’t help but bite his lip as he does so.  
  
“you getting a boner from me dying your hair, babe?” harry asks cheekily. niall just swats at his thigh and lets his eyes lull closed again.  
  
when harry finally finishes applying the dye he takes a step back to assess his work. niall looks like a little troll doll.  
  
“look at my baby looking like a doll.” harry coos as niall looks at himself in the mirror. niall meets harrys gaze in the mirror and glares at him.  
  
“bite me,” he grits out but harry’s smart enough to know that he’s just messing around.  
  
“you have to leave it on for twenty minutes. we could go watch tv or something while we wait.” niall turns around to look at harry as he reaches his hand out to press against harry’s hip.  
  
“or we could stay in here and make out until i have to wash this shit out.” harry decides that niall’s idea is way better. harry helps hoist niall up onto the counter. niall tugs harry close at he wraps his arms around harry’s torso and presses their mouths together. harry barely notices the bit of purple that rubs onto his hair from niall’s own.  
  
so maybe they gets a little bit too distracted and end up leaving the hair dye in for ten minutes longer than they should have.  
  
“you want me to wash your hair in the sink or you just gonna shower?”  
  
“think i’m just gonna shower.” harry nods and is about to make his way out of the bathroom when niall reaches for his hand.  
  
“join me yeah?”  
  
“of course.”  
  
niall helps harry strip off his clothes and gives harry’s bum a light smack when he helps tug his boxers off.  
  
the water in the shower is piping hot and harry’s never understood why niall likes to feel like he’s being boiled alive.  
  
harry helps niall wash the dye out of his hair. he kisses him under the spray as his fingers make their way through the tufts of niall’s hair. they kiss until the water runs clear (and maybe even a little longer after that.)  
  
harry pulls away to look at niall and sees his now bright purple fringe sticking to his forehead.  
  
“how’s it look?” niall asks as he gives harry a huge grin.  
  
“hot.” harry says simply. he winks at him before pulling away from niall’s grasp and sinking to his knees.  
  
niall’s eyes get big as harry presses his lips to the area around his cock. nialls eyes lull closed and just lets himself be engulfed by harry’s mouth and the feeling of the hot water hitting his skin.  
  
harry sucks him off slow and messy and uses too much tongue but niall likes it he always likes it when harry goes down on him. he lets niall come in his mouth only a few minutes later. harry stays on his knees for a second or two as he wipes his mouth before standing back up. niall leans in to kiss harry softly and almost regrets it because he can taste himself on harry and that’s not really cool but he doesn’t say anything other than “thank you. i love you.”  
  
when they finally get out of the shower their skin is red and wrinkled and they look a bit like dried cranberries. niall finally gets a look at his hair and he’s really digging it even if harry keeps calling him a troll doll. harry kisses niall’s shoulder as niall runs his fingers over and over through his hair.  
  
“bed?” harry asks almost shyly and niall just nods, says thank you once again and chases harry’s naked body into his bedroom.  
 **  
**


End file.
